Home
by IrishBookworm3
Summary: Minerva's thoughts following her attack during OotP


It hurts so much.

I can't take it.

It would be so easy to give up.

But I can't.

I struggle to think, to remember.

What happened?

I try to focus.

See my memories.

Or maybe this is a dream?

No, it feels so real.

A glimpse of a memory.

It hovers just beyond reach.

I try to embrace it.

I succeed.

I remember now.

Remember that night.

Hear them pass my door.

Wonder where they're going.

I hear a name.

That settles it.

I slide out of bed.

Pull on my clothes.

Ease open the door.

Slip down the stairs.

The main door is ajar.

I look out.

What I see sickens me.

I wait, puzzled.

What did I see?

This memory is finished.

I search for the next.

Nothing.

It frustrates me.

I should remember.

I must remember.

Yet this one escapes me.

I search again.

There!

It lasts a mere second.

But it is enough.

I reach out.

I embrace it.

I see my friend.

He is in trouble.

I burst through the doors.

Sprint across the lawn.

I hear myself shout.

The figures ahead turn.

Time seems to slow.

I see the motions.

Watch their mouths form words.

See the lights.

Speeding towards me.

Hear screams from above.

The lights strike.

I realise now.

I should have died.

I hear voices.

From above me.

I try to speak.

I cannot.

I panic.

The voices seem familiar.

I try to place them.

One is female.

I think she is my friend.

She sounds so worried

I wish I could reassure her.

Another voice.

This voice, I recognise.

I feel repulsed.

Why is she near?

I strain to hear them.

Then suddenly, I can.

"No excuse. No excuse for acting that way."

"I did what had to be done"

"You almost killed her."

"It was necessary."

"It was a miracle she survived this long."

"Meanwhile, the other one escaped."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You almost killed a woman,

You disrupted an exam.

And all you can think about is the escape?"

"This escape will reflect badly on me"

"This entire year will reflect badly on you."

"I hardly think so."

"Get out of my hospital wing."

Hospital wing?

I realise where I am.

I recognise the first voice.

I ache to be able to speak.

But I cannot even move.

I hear footsteps.

I think the second voice is leaving.

I feel thankful.

The thought of her repulses me.

Another voice.

"Is this her?"

"Yes."

"We shall take her to the hospital"

"That is why I summoned you!"

"No need to feel impatient, marm,

We'll take care of her."

"As is your job."

They're taking me to hospital?

I don't want to leave.

Not if it upsets people.

I want to be here.

I feel safe here.

I feel so drowsy now.

I think I should rest.

I come to.

Something is different.

The pain is gone.

I don't hear any voices.

I feel uncomfortable.

Not knowing what's happening.

I try to move my hand.

It works.

I open my eyes.

I'm in a ward.

That much is obvious.

No-one else is here.

My voice hasn't come back.

I must wait for a Healer.

I picture going home.

I can't guess what my friends are feeling.

I look around.

There is a newspaper on the chair.

I look at the headline.

I should have known.

Those little troublemakers.

Only they could cause a story like this.

The Healer comes in.

She looks kind.

She asks how I feel.

I nod.

She understands.

She tells me to get some rest.

I nod again.

She leaves.

I close my eyes.

Picture my home once more.

Sleep claims me.

I don't resist.

I open my eyes again.

There, by my bed,

Is the last person I expected to see.

Albus.

"Minerva?"

What is he doing here?

"Y-yes?"

Damn my quavery voice.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak."

"Unsurprising."

"How is everyone?"

"Worried."

"About what?"

"You, of course."

"Me?" I feel flattered.

"Well, you were almost killed."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Ah, how I've missed your sarcasm."

We both laugh.

"Have you looked at the next bed?"

"No, why?"

"Just a thought."

Who is in that bed?

"I should get back."

Huh?

"Oh."

"Don't worry, you still have someone to talk to."

And with that, he left.

"Well, that was brief."

I turn to the next bed.

"Dora!" Why is she here?

"The one and only!"

"What happened to you?"

"I had a reunion with my aunt Bella."

"Ah." That explains it.

"Thankfully, we'll both be out soon."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard the Healers talking."

"Hmmm."

Thank goodness.

I can't wait to go home.

I sit in the staff room.

I can hear the chaos emanating from downstairs.

I want to follow.

To join the chase.

To see her pay.

But I need my stick.

And it has been borrowed.

Ah well.

I'm sure I'll hear all about it.

I sit back in my armchair.

This is where I belong.

I'm home.


End file.
